Unexpected Moments
by Verai
Summary: Vegeta contemplates what to do after Goku is dead. Will he stay with Bulma and baby Trunks? One-shot, sort of continuing Fleeting Moments.


*Author's Note: This is right after Future Trunks leaves. And I mean seconds after his capsule disappears. Also, I'm going by the Funimation Japanese subtitled version of DBZ, so whatever might be said during the show parts, I'm lifting it straight from there. [VxB, rated PG-13 for a little bit of adult stuff.]

* * *

**Unexpected Moments**

**By: Verai**

Watching the time capsule disappear into nothing, Bulma sighed. Her grown up boy was going back to his own mother, and she could only hope that her son would grow up to be just as brave and handsome. Well, she _knew_ her son would grow up to be just as handsome, but she wasn't sure about the brave part. With the closest father figure being Gohan, Future Trunks had grown up in a hellish environment, forcing him to mature far sooner than any boy his age should have. On top of that, a major difference between the two Trunks was leaning against the tree across the way.

Now that the androids were gone and Goku wasn't coming back, Vegeta had no reason to stay. He could use Capsule 4 and blast off to space, to maybe go back to to his old ways. But Trunks' death had opened his eyes. Hell, the whole fight had opened his eyes. Kakarrot's attitude was completely opposite to what he would have done in his place. To walk towards his death with no fear, with no hesitation, all to save the world... Kakarrot's sacrifice made him feel like less of a Saiyan. He had always been prideful of his power, but Kakarrot had a strength beyond the physical. His strength of spirit had made a joke of Vegeta's Saiyan pride.

He stared at the place where the time capsule had vanished, replaying the previous day's events in his head.

The dust settled as the warriors tensed, searching around them for any sign of Cell's energy. Finding none, they all rejoiced. All except for one warrior hovering in the air, staring at the sky. As the others flew off to Kami's Lookout Tower, Vegeta stayed, shocked by all that had occurred.

"I'll never fight again," he uttered as he flew from the battle field. He wandered for hours, mindlessly flying in a single direction until he ended up in front of Capsule Corp in the middle of the night.

_How did I end up back here?_ he wondered.

Entering from the back of the building, he made his way to the shower. Sensing Trunks' energy from one of the nearby rooms, he peeked into the slightly ajar door.

An odd image lay before him. His baby son was sleeping in a crib, and next to the crib was a roll-away bed with his future son. Future Trunks lay on his stomach, his arm hanging off the side, snoring softly. Remembering his death, Vegeta just gritted his teeth against the memory, and the deep pain it had caused him. He didn't ask to feel this way, but somehow, his temporary distraction with Bulma had caused a severe change in his heart.

Stepping back into the hallway, he continued to walk towards the showers. Pulling off his garments, he stepped into the hot shower and washed himself, considering his next move. He came back to Capsule because it had the amenities necessary for living, but did he want to stay on this planet? Kakarrot was no longer here. Earth held nothing for him now.

Except he had left something of himself here. Two boys, one he could be a father to, and the other he could at the very least acknowledge before he went away. One chance to make things right.

Leaving the shower and distracted with his thoughts, he barely noticed when Bulma came into the bathroom wearing a simple silk robe.

"Vegeta..." she trailed off. She hadn't really expected him to return. Not after hearing that Goku would stay dead. She had heard the shower turn on, but she couldn't believe it. After several moments, she had wandered in to investigate.

And now here she was, standing in front of the man who had given her the greatest gift, a baby son, and yet felt nothing for her. At least, that's what she had thought. After hearing from Trunks that Vegeta had gone into a ballistic rage after his death, Bulma believed that perhaps something had changed inside the Saiyan prince. Maybe he felt something for his son after all. But what about her?

After several tense moments, Vegeta closed the gap between them. Standing toe to toe, he leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder. A minor moment of weakness, but to Bulma it was an immense amount of trust. Keeping her mouth shut for once, she wrapped her arms around him and let the silence stretch between them.

"Welcome home," she finally whispered. Letting go of him, she pulled back as he lifted his head. Looking into his eyes, she figured out what he needed, and crooking her finger, she led him towards her bedroom.

Following her, Vegeta, for once, didn't argue. He watched as she slowly let her robe drop from her shoulders, sliding sensuously down her perfect body. Even after giving birth, she was as perfect as she was when he first took her in a blind passion. She crawled onto the bed, giving him a perfect view of her backside, and then she turned and sat on the bed with her legs curved slightly under her. Smiling half-shyly, half-seductively, she held her hand out to him.

He stared for a split second before quickly ridding himself of his towel and mindlessly threw himself at her naked body. Pushing his entire body against hers, his chest rumbled with satisfaction, craving the skin contact.

Normally she fought with him over who was being dominant, their power plays being part of the fun. Both of them were stubborn, prideful, and had to be in control. She hadn't known how much fun losing could be until she started losing to him.

But this night she decided she would give in to his demands, show him how much she would give to satisfy him, to please him. She put her arms over his shoulders and lifted her head, exposing her neck to him.

He instinctively leaned his head down, deeply inhaling her scent. Sucking on a sensitive spot on her neck, he ground his hips against hers, too tired to be careful of her body. She knew she would be sore and have bruises in the morning, but she didn't care. She lifted her hips and encouraged him to take her.

Instead, he stopped, kneeling over her, watching her with a guarded expression.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Why what?"

"Why are you offering yourself to me?"

Bulma responded by wrapping her whole body around him. Leaning into his ear, she whispered, "Because I want you to be happy."

Vegeta pulled back and looked into her eyes, which never failed to hypnotize him to some degree. He found warmth and caring, and an emotion that made him uncomfortable. He looked away, feeling dazed at her completely altruistic response. Her hand gently touched his chin and drew his gaze back to hers.

"Do you want me?" she asked.

He looked down at his hard manhood, and looked back at her.

"Of course," she said, smiling. Then she lifted her hips and impaled herself on him, moaning loudly with pleasure.

The rest of the night was lost in each other's arms.

After dozing for a little while after their passionate activities, Bulma gazed at her capricious lover. She allowed herself a moment of triumph. But inevitably, she had to ask.

"Are you going to stay?"

Her warrior, gazing up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, glanced over at her.

"I have no real reason to stay, do I?" he replied.

"You have your son."

A long moment of silence.

Bulma continued. "From what I heard, you seem to actually care about our son's well-being. You might as well stay and train him. After all, who's going to make him stronger than Gohan? Me?"

She was rewarded with a laugh from the conceited prince. "That's one reason to stay."

"Any other reasons?" She waited with little hope. At this point, she really didn't think he'd want to stay for her sake.

"Who else is going to keep you sated?"

Bulma just laughed. Her charming prince, surely. "You mean, who's going to keep YOU sated?"

"Whatever," he replied gruffly as he crossed his arms, looking anywhere but in her endless blue eyes. But he allowed her to slink her arms around his strong shoulders as she pressed her body to his for comfort. He finally turned his head to glance at her, and was caught by her piercing gaze.

"Thank you," Bulma said quietly.

Vegeta merely bowed his head, and she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his.

"We should sleep; Trunks is leaving tomorrow," she whispered.

Vegeta just nodded. As he wrapped his arms around Bulma and fell asleep, she couldn't help but notice how much gentler his embrace was compared to before.

"Hey, Earth to Vegeta? Hello?"

He was brought back from his reverie by sharp blue eyes.

"What?" he asked, a bit annoyed that she had snuck up on him so easily.

"I was going to have some lunch with everyone, did you want to join me?"

He opened his mouth to give an acerbic reply, but seeing the look on her face, as if she expected it, made him want to surprise her. He didn't like the idea of her knowing what he would do every time.

"Sure, I'll join you. It might be amusing."

Bulma's jaw dropped, but she quickly regained her composure and gave him a playful smirk.

"Alright, let's go."

Not quite touching, they walked side by side towards the future.


End file.
